La medalla del amor
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: A/U: Mika la perdió, ella era el amor de su vida y ahora ya no es parte de este mundo pero la vio, estuvo con él y aquella medalla fue testigo de ese momento. (MikaNoa)
**Ohaio gente, vengo con un corto One-shot romántico y trágico de mi OTP de Owari "Mikanoa" que viva la canoa de uvas y miel jaja. Bueno este fic es corto, me inspiré en un video musical.**

 **Las dejo con mis secuaces:**

 _ **Romi: ¿de qué tratará este fic?**_

 _ **Letito: creo que ya lo sé, está basado en un clip música, ya tengo una idea de cuál puede ser.**_

 _ **Romi: ¿Really One-chan? Decilo ¡Dale!**_

 _ **Letito: mejor leámoslo y después te digo si acerté.**_

 **Declaimer:** **Owari No Seraph/Seraph of the end y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Takaya Kagami es el propietario de estos. Si fuera de mi posesión haría canon las parejas: MikaNoa, FeridKrul, CrowHorn y YuuMitsu. Le conseguiría una vampiresa para Lacus y Rene y haría que los vampiros sean seres sexuales. Pero no es así, por lo que solo hago volar mi imaginación con mis fanfics.**

* * *

La medalla del amor

 _I'll take this shot and aim it true,_ _  
_ _Pick up the phone and call for you,_ _  
_ _I'll never get the nerve to say,_ _  
_ _"are you with him, or are you with me?"_ _  
_ _I hope you find yourself,_ _  
_ _I hope you turn it all around,_ _  
_ _I hope you're holding on to me_ _  
_ _Like it's the last breath you'll ever breathe_

 _Last breath-Paradise Fears_

Sentado y meditando solo sin querer charlar con nadie contra la ventana a su lado en un rincón de aquella sala de ambiente tan melancólico; adornado de negro y blanco, él tanto como los demás vestían de negro…aquel color del luto que difumina la alegría convirtiéndola en tristeza cuando un ser _parte a un nuevo mundo._

Sus cansados ojos escarlatas observaban con desdén a su alrededor, visualizaba a Yuu, a Kimizuki, a Yoichi y Mitsuba llorando abrazados de los hombros por ella, la chica que conquistó.

Shinoa había muerto hace un día por una extraña enfermedad y todos estaban muy conmocionados. Ella era una chica muy querida por todos, se la admiraba por su valentía, sus bromas…su naturaleza de incentivar el ánimo a los demás a sus graciosas maneras. Pero para Mika ella fue el amor de su vida, la que conoció en su infancia, lo cautivó y lo enamoró.

Su vista sangrienta bajó hacia sus manos que sostenían un colgante con la figura de un moño que era símbolo de ese dulce amor entre Shinoa y él. Suspiró con dolor y se recostó en el respaldo de la silla acomodando su cabeza mirando para la venta pero parecía haber algo raro, se inclinó para ver afuera y cuando lo hizo no lo pudo creer ¡Shinoa se estaba hamacando en uno de los columpios! Las comisuras de los labios de Mika empezaron a incurvarse dibujando una sonrisa y guardó la medalla en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sin despertar la atención de nadie el rubio salió del velorio, abrió la puerta de la casa y encontró a Shinya derramando lágrimas por la pérdida de su hermana adoptiva y a Guren tratando de consolarlo torpemente porque también estaba llorando sin embargo el joven solo se dirigió a donde su amada estaba, corrió felizmente y allí la vio vistiendo un vestido blanco de seda que se abría por el aire y con su cabello púrpura suelto, ella estaba sonriéndole a su chico porque había venido. Mika se sentó en una de las hamacas a lado de la peli lavanda y su memoria pudo visualizar la imagen de ellos dos meciéndose en ese juego cuando eran niños y fue en ese día que él le dio a Shinoa esa medalla que representaba el amor que ya desde niños se tenían, la niña emocionada salta hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente y tomados de las manos se fueron corriendo hacia el arroyo cercano. Justamente eso es lo que estaba pasando ahora Mika estaba corriendo con Shinoa hacia ese lugar donde iban a visitar durante la infancia y que significaba mucho en el eventual noviazgo que tuvieron. Los recuerdos seguían actuando, se encontraban frente al acantilado lento que funcionaba como trampolín cuando en la niñez, la peli lavanda lo persuadía a lanzarse al lago. En ese instante Mika estaba dispuesto a hacerlo junto con ella, se abrazaron como si no hubiese un mañana, con sus frentes juntas la una de la otra y sus rostros dedicándose una sonrisa, la joven le afloja la corbata para luego tirarla al suelo, ella se había sacado las ojotas que llevaba puesta. Antes de lanzarse al lago se dan un tierno beso y seguidamente saltan al agua, después de zambullirse y elevarse para traer oxígeno la sonrisa en el rostro del de cabellos de trigo se esfumó fugazmente… _Shinoa ya no estaba_ comenzó a mirar por todos lados tratando de buscarla pero no estaba incluso volvió a nadar debajo del agua para ver si estaba pero no hubo caso.

Llorando en la orilla del arroyo, estaba cubriendo su rostro con sus manos, creyó que ella seguía viva pero en realidad ya no era parte de este mundo, tenía que aceptarlo, debía dejarla ir.

Pero estaba seguro de algo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ella estuvo aquí, ella estuvo conmigo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Recordó el símbolo de amor, sacó de su bolsillo aquel sencillo colgante en forma de moño, no le importó el tiempo que quedó viéndolo, aquella medalla le recordaba a la persona que tanto amó.

* * *

 _ **Romi: ¿Letito acertaste en tu suposición?**_

 _ **Letito: ¡Claro que sí! Lo sabía**_

 _ **Romi: kya tengo que ver ese clip.**_

 _ **Letito: *_***_

 **No me aniquilen por matar a Shinoa (suplica de rodillas cofcofcof) ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, el fic está basado en el video: Last Breath del grupo Paradise Fears (la canción que cité para el fic) si quieren imaginarlo mejor vean el clip imaginándose que los protagonistas son Mika y Shinoa. Nos vemos en otros fics.**


End file.
